The One Who Make Me Realize
by KoikoHikkyHimesama
Summary: Kisah antara Naruto dan Hinata seusai perang dunia shinobi. Apakah akan berjalan mulus ? Bagaimana cara Naruto dalam melakukan pendekatan ? Apakah perasaan Hinata akan luntur dan berbalik menyukai orang lain ? Bisakah mereka bersatu ? Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

**Hola... Aku MikoKikyouAmme**

**Perkenalkan aku author baru di fandom ini yang gak jago milih kata-kata walupun dibilang pandai bahasa indonesia..**

**Warning : OOC, cerita melankoli, dan romantisnya belum kerasa sama sekali, dkk**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always be Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 1 : Keraguan

The One Who Make Me Realized

Naruto kini tengah bebaring di atas ranjang di salah satu kamar di rumah sakit di Konohagakure,desa yang paling disayanginya dan yang amat berharga baginya. Hampir dari seluruh tubuhnya dibalut oleh perban putih dengan bau dari obat-obatan yang diberikan untuknya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia bergerak,bahkan berlari dari tempat ini. Tetapi sambungan selang infuse yang melekat pada tubuhnya memekasanya untuk tinggal ditambah dengan kondisinya yang sedang terluka parah.

" Aku…tidak mungkin kan?"gumamnya dalam hati.

FLASHBACK ON

_" Pergi dari sini, Hinata ! Dia bukan tandinganmu !"teriak Naruto pada gadis berambut biru tua sepinggang bermata amethyst yang ada si depannya saat ini. Berusaha untuk melindunginya. Orang yang berada pada daftar orang yang akan membantunya melawan ketua Akatsuki sekarang dating untuk melindunginya._

_" Aku tahu."jawab Hinata dingin." Berdiri disini adalah kemauanku."lanjutnya._

_Mata saphire Naruto terbelalak,tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis yang selama ini selalu malu-malu dan bahkan pingsan bila bertemu dengannya. Tapi hal yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini sangatlah berbeda dengan apa yang biasa terjadi pada Hinata maupun Naruto sendiri." Apa yang kau bicarakan? Pergi dari sini,jangan sampai kau terluka."teriak Naruto lagi. Namun, Hinata masih dengan tegapnya berdiri membelakanginya sambil terus menatap musuhnya, Pein._

_Tiba-tiba saja hinata berkata," Aku yang selalu cengeng dan mudah menyerah. Aku yang hampir menuju ke arah yang salah. Tapi kau… Kau, Naruto-kun. Kau menunjukanku pada jalan yang benar. Aku selalu berusaha untuk mengejarmu. Selalu ingin untuk berjalan di depanmu,bukan di belakangmu. Aku hanya ingin untuk berjalan beriringan denganmu. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Kau merubahku, Naruto-kun ! Senyummu menyelamatkanku. Karena itu, aku tak takut mati untuk melindungimu." Ucap Hinata sambil memposisikan dirinya dalam kuda-kuda, sementara Pein tak pernah gentar untuk menghadapi siapa pun yang ingin menghadapinya. " Aku akan membunuh semua yang melawanku. Tidak perduli siapa pun atau dimana pun."mungkin itulah yang selama ini Pein pegang kuat-kuat dalam batinnya setelah kematian orang tuanya yang meninggal dibunuh oleh shinobi Konoha." Karena aku…..mencintaimu."lanjutnya._

_Naruto yang kini sedang tengkurap menghadap bumi dengan paku-paku hitam yang sedang menusuknya mebelalakkan mata blue saphirenya yang selalu menjadi kesukaan Hinata selain senyum lima jari yang selalu ditunjukan oleh Naruto. " Hi-hi-hinata….dia,mencintaiku?"Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dilihatnya Hinata kini sedang berusaha untuk melawan Pein mati-matian, namun yang dilawan tampak begitu santai dan tak gentar sedikit pun._

_Darah pun mulai bercucuran mengalir dari pelipis dan dahi heiress keluarga Hyuuga ini. Namun dia terus berusaha, memaksakan tubuh kecilnya untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kekeuatannya untuk melindungi satu-satunya orang yang dia cintai sejak masih akademi, Uzumaki Naruto. Hingga saat ketua Akatsuki dengan jubah hitam bergmbarkan awan merah menusukkan sebuah paku hitam ke tubuh Hinata. " Jreessss…!"suara yang ditimbulkan oleh paku hitam itu saat berhasil menembus tubuh Hinata dengan tajamnya. Darah berwarna merah segar tampak mengalir di paku tersebut. Naruto yang terbakar emosi langsung meledak dan berubah menjadi kyuubi ekor 4._

_Dengan seluruh kekuatan rubah ekor Sembilan dia berusaha untuk mengalahkannya. Seolah-olah berusaha untuk membalaskan apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Hinata yang kini tengah sekarak tergeletak di tengah medan pertempuran. Gadis yang membuang rasa malu dan takutnya demi seseorang yang ia cinta. Dan, gadis yang mencintainya dengan begitu tulus dan tetap ada walaupun sudah sekian tahun lamanya. Ingin sekali dia memukuli dirinya sendiri atas ketidakpekaanya terhadap persaaan seseorang._

FLASHBACK OFF

Dipegangnya dadanya sendiri dengan tangan berbalutkan perban itu, merasakan sakit tiap kali ia mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang mungkin yang selama ini dalam hidupnya tidak pernah dialaminya.

" Tok,tok…!" suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Masuk."ucap Naruto tanpa melihat siapa yang datang. ' Mungkin Sakura atau Kak Shizune yang menyuruhku minum obat lagi' pikirnya.

" Naruto,apa kau sudah minum obat?" Tanya Sakura yang sesuai dengan dugaan Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang Naruto dengan membawa beberapa obat.

" Belum. Aku malas minum obat."jawab Naruto dengan malas dan sedikit acuh.

" Kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau cepat sembuh dan bekumpul bersama teman-teman?"Tanya Sakura yang kini duduk di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang Naruto dengan sedikit membujuk. Naruto tidak menjawab, yang ditanya malah diam dan memilih untuk menunudukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

" Kau, kepikiran tentang Hinata lagi?"tebak Sakura yang pastinya jawaban itu benar. Naruto mengangguk. ' Ternyata benar. Dia memikirkan tentang hal itu lagi.'batin Sakura dalam hati." Sudahlah, Naruto. Jangan kau pikirkan terus, takutnya nanti kondisimu malah semakin memburuk." Sakura mencoba menenangkan.

Sakura mulai melangkah mendekati ranjang naruto sampai ia berhenti tepat di pinggir ranjang tersebut. Mata emeraldnya merasa sangat sedih melihat sahabat yang juga orang yang -dulu- mencintainya itu sedang dalam dilema yang hebat.

" Aku ini monster, kan? Monster yang telah membunuh warga Konoha. Akulah yang meyebabkan banyak anak yang kehilangan keluarganya." Naruto berhenti sejenak berbicara, dan apa yang diucapkannya mengingatkannya pada sosok 'ayah' yang terdapat pada senseinya, yaitu Iruka-sensei. " Gara-gara aku juga Iruka-sensei harus menjadi anak yatim piatu. Semua orang patut membenciku. Tapi, tapi kenapa? Hinata...Dia malah mencintaiku?"lanjutnya.

Sakura hanya bisa diam dan menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan pandangan sedih..'_ Kenapa dia masih belum yakin? Dia tak pernah dalam 16 tahun hidupku hingga kini melihatnya begitu frustrasi dan begitu terluka. Bukan luka pada tubuh, tapi hatinya yang masih diliputi keraguan dan ketidakpercayaan_' batin Sakura.

**Yah...akhirnya cuma seperti inilah jadinya...**

**Habis saya ini kelas 3 SMP yang sibuk mau ujian ya maklum kalau nantinya cerita ini bakal nunggu waktu satu bulan untuk update lagi. Gomenasai...**

**Read and Review aku tunggu..^^**


	2. Chapter 2 : Position and Friendship

**Akhirnya chapter 2 update setelah lama banget gak kuupdate karena terhalang oleh Ujian Nasional yang Alhamdulillahnya berhasil kulewati dengan lancar. Thanks buat doanya, ya?  
**

**WARNING : OOC, CANON, TYPO ( maybe ), DLL...  
**

**Here it is...  
**

**Enjoy..^^  
**

**The One Who Make Me Realize Chapter 2**

" Jangan kau terus-terusan memikirkan hal itu dengan perasaan bersalah seperti itu. Bersalah bukanlah perasaan yang seharusnya kau tunjukan kepada Hinata. Seharusnya kau bahagia, Naruto. Bahagia karena ternyata ada yang mencintaimu begitu tulus dan menmerimamu apa adanya. Sangatlah beruntung kau dicintai oleh Hinata." Ujar Sakura sambil menerawang jauh menghadap tembok.

" A-a-aku hanya MASIH TIDAK percaya kalau Hinata bisa mencintai bocah seperti aku ini. Apa spesialnya dengan mencintaiku? Aku terus memikirkan hal itu selama ini, dan yang kudapatkan hanay perasaanku yang merasa semakin tersiksa saja." Bentak Naruto pada Sakura. Suaranya serak dan tubuhnya bergetar saat mengatakannya. Langsung saja Sakura menatap sahabtnya yang sedang dilema ini. Dapat dilihat dari sinar mata Saphirenya yang tampak kosong dan tumpul. Akan tetapi, yang diajak bicara malah tersenyum kecil menanggapi bentakan Naruto. Sungguh reaksi yang seharusnya tidak ada bukan?

" Kau masih meragukan perasaan Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap dua bola mata Saphire milik Naruto lekat-lekat. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak mentap bola mata emerald milik Sakura, namun usahanya sia-sia. Matanya tidak bisa menghindar seakan mata yang lebih cerah dari birunya langit itu sudah terperangkap dalam mata sehijau zamrud milik Sakura. Mata Saphire-yang selalu menjadi kesukaan Hinata- itu tak berkutik, tak berdaya dihadapan mata emerald milik Sakura. Tatapan Sakura sengaja ia tajamkan agar Naruto, sahabatnya-manatn orang yang pernah suka padanya- agar dia sadar kalau apa yang telah Sakura bicarakan benar adanya. Tidak ada kebohongan tentang penuturan gadis berambut pink itu tentang sahabat kunoichinya yang bermata amethyst dan berambut indigo itu. Naruto tidak kuat terus-terusan menatap bola mata milik Sakura, setelah beberapa menit berlalu Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda dia memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura. Apakah jawaban Naruto dari gerak yang ia tunjukkan pada Sakura itu? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah satu hal yang sudah sangat jelas, yaitu Naruto masih meragukan perasaan Hinata. Sungguh ironis bukan?

" Haahhhh…" desah Sakura. " Kau tahu Naruto ! Tidak meyakini perasaan Hinata yang ia tujukan padamu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kau perbuat seumur hidupmu. Hinata sudaj menyukaimu sejak di akademi. Lama-kelamaan perasaan Hianat semakin kuat dan perasaan itu kini telah menjadi sebuah perasaan cinta. Perasaan yang awalnya kagum padamu berubah menjadi perasaan cinta. Dia selalu menganggapmu sebagai 'pahlawan'nya. Tidak hanya sebagai 'pahlawan', kau adalah orang yang selalu ingin ia lindungi dengan seluruh jiwanya dan segenap kekuatannya. Dan kau juga adalah orang yang selalu ingin dia cintai." Sakura berhenti sejenak. Dilihatnya sahabat – dari akademi – itu mulai bereaksi dengan setiap kata dan perkataan tentang seorang kunoichi berambut indigo yang sedang menghantui pikiran sahabatnya – Naruto -.

" Hi…Hi-Hinata.." gumam Naruto dalam hati sambil meremas selimut rumah sakit yang menutupi tubuhnya dari mulai pinggang sampai ujung kakinya.

" Hebat sekali bukan? Kau dicintai oleh seorang puteri dari klan yang terpandang yang setia bertahun-tahun lamanya hanya untuk bocah jincurikki yang tidak memiliki keluarga, tidak memiliki harta apa pun dan yang paling terpenting adalah bocah yang dulu selalu dibenci oleh warga desa karena monster yang ada pada tubuhnya. Tidak semua orang bisa seperti itu. Bahkan orang-orang seperti Hinata akan sangat – amat – sulit untuk dijumpai. " Sakura mulai berbicara lagi dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke tembok.

" Pu-pu-puteri ? " Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah diucapkan oleh Sakura barusan. Padahal dia sudah bertambah pintar setelah pengalaman yang saking banyaknya bagi remaja berumur enam belas tahun sepertinya. Namun ternyata kepandaiannya masih tidak cukup untuk memahami apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh Sakura tentang Hinata atau lebih tepatnya tentang kenapa Sakura mengatakan – menambahkan- kata 'puteri' saat ia berbicata tadi.

" Benar. Sebenarnya saat kau masih berlatih dengan Tuan Jiraiya dulu , Hinata diangkat menjadi seorang heiress Klan Hyuuga untuk menjadi pewaris tahta klannya. Karena Hinata meruapakan – adalah – anak pertama dati pemimpin klan Hyuuga saat ini yaitu Hyuuga Hiashi atau yang biasa disebut – dipanggil – dengan Hiashi-sama oleh warga desa. Kami semua ikut menghadiri acara tersebut. Seluruh teman-teman dan guru-guru pendamping angkatan akademi kita dulu juga turut mengahdiri pesta tersebut. Yang tidak hadir dalam acara itu hanyalah satu orang. Orang yang paling ingin ia – Hinata – hadir dalam acara tersebut. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan yaitu kau, Uzumaki Naruto. " jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

FLASHBACK ON

" Uwaaaah…Lihat itu! Hinata cantik sekali memakai kimono itu. Sangat cocok dengan kepribadiannya. Manis sekali dan tampak sangat anggun dan elegan. " ucap Ino kegirangan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Hinata yang sedang melaksanakan upacara pelantikannya sebagi heiress. Hinata memakai kimono sutra berwarna lavender cerah dengan corak bunga lily putih diatasnya. Obi berwarnya putih kemerah-merahan yang dililitkan di pinggangnya itu juga tampak serasi dengan kimono yang sedang dipakainya. Rambut indigonya yang sudah mulai tumbuh agak panjang itu kini disanggul sedemikian rupa dan diberi tusuk rambut dengan permata biru muda di ujungnya disematkan di rambut indahya itu. Tusuk rambut itu merupakan peninggalan dari mendiang ibu Hinata. Oleh karena itu, Hinata menjaga baik-baik tusuk rambut itu karena itu merupakan peninggalan paling berharga dari ibunya yang sudah meninggal saat melahirkan Hanabi.

" Diamlah Ino ! Kau terlalu berisik. Suaramu yang bahkan lebih keras dari suara seekor paus itu akan mengganggu jalannya upacara pelantikan Hinata. Kau tahu kan bagaimana sifat orang dari Klan Hyuuga tentang adab dan sopan santun itu? Jangan sampai hidupmu berakhir karena kau mengganggu jalannya upacara kali ini. " gerutu Sakura pada Ino yang sedari tadi tak berhenti-hentinya berteriak kegirangan saat melihat Hinata yang tamapak sangat cantik.

" ( menelan ludah ) I-i-iya aku mengerti. Jangan coba untuk mengancamku lagi. " jawab Ino dengan nada yang sok, padahal di dalam hatinya dia sedang berdebar kencang mendengar ancaman tak langsung dari Sakura.

SKIP TIME

Selesai acara, Hinata dan teman-temannya berkumpul bersama sambil menikmati makanan dan minuman yang disediakan oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Tentu saja karena Hyuuga merupakan salah satu keluarga yang terpandang jadi tak heran apabila makanan yang disuguhkan sangatlah banyak dan tentunya makanan yang terbilang mahal dimata orang-orang biasa. Disana ada banyak sushi, takoyaki, dan makanan-makan khas Jepang lainnya bertebaran dia tas meja yang berukuran lebih dari sepuluh meter itu.

" Wahhhh…. Keluarga Hyuuga benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menghidangkan makanan pada para tamu undangan. Kalau begini caranya, aku seperti seorang pangeran yang diberi makan makanan seenak dan sebanyak ini. " ujar Chouji sambil melihat-lihati makanan-makanan itu dengan wajah seperti seekor predator yang siap memangsa mangsanya.

Sementara itu, para gadis sedang berkumpul dalam suatu kelompok yang terpisah dari para pria karena dijamin hal itu pasti akan berakibat buruk bagi mereka.

" Wahhhhhhhhhh….. Selamat, ya, Hinata-sama…! " ucap Ino dengan begitu kerasnya sambil memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Ino tidak tahu kalau teman-temannya yang lain sdang menutupi telinganya karena mereka tidak mau telinga mereka terkena gangguan kerena suara toa milik Ino.

" Ah, Ino-chan. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan nama ' Hinata-sama ', panggil akau ' Hinata ' seperti biasa saja. " ucap Hinata dengan lirih karena dia sekarang susah bernapas akibat berada dalam pelukan maut yang begitu erat dari Ino.

" ( sambil melepas pelukannya ) Apa tidak apa-apa? Kau kan sudah resmi menjadi heiress klan Hyuuga sekarang ini, itu berarti kaulah yang akan memimpin klanmu setelah ayahmu nanti kan? Singkatnya, kau itu seorang putri. Jadi kurasa itu wajar kalau aku memanggilmu dengan nama ' Hinata-sama ' kan? " jelas Ino.

" T-ta-tapi, aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu…" Hianat berhenti sejenak, tiba-tiba Sakura yang tadi berbicara dengan Tenten juga Kurenai-sensei datang menghampiri Hinata untuk mengucapkan selamat. Tapi saat dia datang Hinata tampak murung. " A-apa-apalagi oleh teman-temanku sendiri. Itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. " lanjut Hinata dengan wajah yang tertekuk.

" Kenapa kau merasa tidak nyaman? " tanya Sakura seolah-olah dia tahu apa yang tadi dibicarakan Hinata dengan Ino.

" Jika aku dipanggil seperti itu, sama saja aku akan kalian anggap sebagai seorang putri, dan kalian tidak menganggapku sebagai teman lagi seperti dulu. " ujar Hinata sambil mulai meneteskan air mata.

Dia takut kalau dengan posisinya sekarang ini sudah menjadi penerus klan Hyuuga di masa depan nantinya, akan merubah perasaan dan sikap teman-temannya padanya. Dia takut sekali. Dia tak mau sendirian lagi. Tidak setelah dia menemukan teman-teman yang begitu berharga. Sakura membelalakkan matanya sebentar dan langsung merangkul pundak Hinata dengan senyum tipis.

" Kau ini bicara apa sih, Hinata ? Kau itu akan selalu menjadi teman kami. Tak perduli apakah kau seorang putri atau bukan, kami akan selalu bersamamu dan ada untukmu. Kau akan selalu menjadi Hinata kami yang baik hati, pemalu tapi sebenarnya kau sangatlah berani, dan siapa yang akan lupa dengan ciri khas pipi merah meronamu juga kebiasaan pingsanmu saat ada Naruto. Kau akan selalu menjadi teman kami apapun yang terjadi. Karena itulah gunanya teman. Teman saling membantu satu sama lain bukan? " ucap Sakura panjang lebar untuk menggibur Hinata.

Hinata mulai merasa baikan, walaupun sisa air matanya belum mengering, tapi Hinata sudah tak menitikkan air mata lagi. Rupanya ucapan Sakura tadi telah merasuki pikirannya. Terutama saat Sakura mengatakan bagian tentang kebiasaannya saat ada Naruto. Hal itu membuat pipinya merona merah.

" Benarkah itu, Sakura-chan? " tanya Hinata dengan sedikit keraguan.

" Tentu saja. Bukan begitu, Ino ? " tanya Sakura pada Ino untuk memninta persetujuan atas perkataannya.

" Terima kasih. Terima kasih atas semuanya. " ucap Hinata senang dan langsung memeluk kedua temannya dalam satu rengkuhan, walaupun tangan-tangan kecilnya tidak dapat merengkuh kedua temannya dengan baik. Sakura dan Ino tersenyum dan mereka membalas pelukan Hinata itu sebagai tanda kebenaran pada ucapan yang tadi diucapkan Sakura.

FLASHBACK OFF

BACK TO HOSPITAL

" Kau mengerti kan Naruto ? " tanya Sakura.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, bahkan hampir tak terlihat. Tapi itu cukup membuat Sakura senang karena sahabatnya yang dulu tak pernah perduli dengan apa yang dinamakan cinta sekarang malah sedang dilanda dilema karena cinta.

" Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit ? " tanya Sakura.

Butuh waktu sejenak bagi Sakura untuk mendapat jawaban dari Naruto. " Kurasa, aku akan menemui Hinata dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Itu pun kalu Hinata mau. " jawab Naruto yang mendapatkan senyum lebar dari Sakura sebagi jawabannya.

" Tentu saja Hinata akan menerima tawaranmu bodoh..! " ucap Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

**Reply for review : **

**mitsu-tsuki : iya, aku author baru disini. maaf buat typonya karena aku males banget ngedit kalo udah jadi. iya makasih buat dukungannya ya..^^**

**K titik Y : makasih ya karena udah suka fic canon ini ( my first fic )  
**

**T. Kurohime Reika : ini update nih chapter 2-nya...maaf kalau fic chapter pertama pendek karena aku buatnya waktu olimpiade, silakan dibaca  
**

**joe : maaf kapendekan tapi moga-moga chapter 2 ini bakal lebih panjang  
**

**Uzumina : benarkah? kuharap juga chapter ini bisa lebih panjang dan memenuhi permintaaan^^  
**

**Aojiru no Sekai : aku memang author baru di fandom ini, tapi aku udah lama jadi school author sejak sd, jadi maaf kalu ceritanya lebih menjorok ke novel style daripada fanfic style. dan ini silakan baca fic saya lagi ya...^^  
**


End file.
